Is Ryoma Gay?
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Sakuno needs to find out if the boy she has been crushing on is actually gay. No, seriously, Ryoma has shown no interest in girls whatsoever in the entire series. Is he gay?


**I need to stop spamming RyoSaku fics, but I can't help it. Here's another one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing, and stung when he tried to move his head. His body was numb from the weird position he had landed on.

He blinked twice and started making sense of the room he was in now. It was not familiar at all. He was lying on a bed with flower patterns. There was a table, a few tennis rackets (one of them was his) and a mess of clothes on the floor. The room had a strong and sweet smell.

This was somebody's room. How did he end up here?

The door opened. A masked girl walked in.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

The girl ignored him and walked straight towards him. His eyes diluted in shock when the girl sat, cowgirl position, on his lap.

"What are you…?!" Ryoma stopped midsentence and froze, as the girl started to strip. She was unbuttoning her low cut cotton shirt, slowly revealing her hot pink, lacey bra.

Oh no, did he somehow land himself in a strip club? What was he doing before this? Anyway, Ryoma knew he had to get out of here soon, before things get out of hand.

He mustered his energy and pushed the girl away from his body. He tried to get out of the bed but the girl hugged him tight from behind. The girl was strong, and Ryoma was a little weak from his drowsiness, and so Ryoma was pulled back onto the bed, with the girl pinning him.

"Hey, whatever you're doing, stop." Ryoma said frantically.

"Why?" The girl finally spoke. Her voice was high and sweet, but trembling.

"Why?" Ryoma repeated incredulously. "This is freaking me out!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you hard."

"Huh?!" Ryoma exclaimed while turning his head away from the girl's boobs, which were inching closer and closer to him. "What the hell? I don't get it!"

* * *

_**A few days ago…**_

_It was a normal sunny day, and the tennis club members were having their training as usual. Ryoma was training for his Singles 1 in the upcoming competition, and so he was playing a game with his senior Momoshiro, who was set to be playing for Singles 2._

_Tomoka had just ended her remedial lessons, and was finding Sakuno._

"_There you are, Sakuno!" She called out. Sakuno was sweating and holding onto her tennis racket. "Oh, you were practicing?"_

"_Hi, Tomo-chan! Yeah, I was! Now I'm resting and watching Ryoma-kun."_

"_Watching Ryoma-kun, huh." Tomoka chuckled._

"_Tomo-chan…can you keep a secret?" Sakuno said quietly._

_Tomoka wrapped her arms around Sakuno. "Why do you even need to ask? Of course I can!"_

"_It's…it's about Ryoma-kun."_

"_Oh, I knew it long ago! You have a crush on Ryoma-sama, right?"_

"_Ah…that isn't really a secret. A lot of girls have crushes on Ryoma-kun."_

"_Hm, that is true. Look at all those girls swooning over him right now." Tomoka pointed to a group of girls standing outside the court and watching excitedly. "Well, some of them might be swooning over Momo-senpai. Anyway, so what's your secret about?"_

"_It's not really my secret." Sakuno said, fidgeting with her racket. "I…I think…I think Ryoma might be…gay."_

"_Huh?!" Tomoka cried out loudly, but immediately kept her voice down. "What do you mean?" She whispered agitatedly._

"_I mean, he doesn't show any interests in any girls. He doesn't even look at girls. He's always more interested in watching men playing tennis, even though I have to say that is because of his passion in tennis, but he totally ignores women! He's really close with his seniors, but he doesn't even try to be sociable with his female classmates." Sakuno said excitedly, as if letting go of her feelings that were kept hidden for years. _

"_I've always thought he was just trying to act cool." Tomoka mused. "But now that you've mention it, there might be a very high possibility that Ryoma-sama is gay."_

"_I have no prove though, it's just something I've felt for a long time." Sakuno sighed. "If it's true, then I'm going to be very heartbroken."_

"_A lot of girls are going to be heartbroken!" Tomoka exclaimed. "This is a very serious problem, Sakuno! We need to know if he's gay or not, or else the lives of the 99% of the girl population in Seishun Academy will be ruined!"_

_Sakuno laughed wryly. "I don't think it's that big a problem. I just thought that it would be a very sad thing for me, to have my one and only crush to turn out to be gay."_

"_And that is a very serious problem too." Tomoka said seriously. "I can't have my best friend feeling sad."_

"_Thanks, Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled. "But we can't do anything about it."_

"_Of course we can. First, we must find out if he is gay." Tomoka had become solemn as she spoke very gravely. _

"_How?"_

"_We can either interrogate him, which might not work because he might not want to admit it, or we can try to make him aroused."_

"_What…what do you mean…try to make him aroused…?" Sakuno stammered, not liking where this conversation is going._

"_Oh you know what I mean. If he does not get turned on by sexy naked girls dancing on his lap, he's gay."_

"_Where are we going to find sexy naked dancers?"_

"_Easy! We can either hire them, or do it ourselves."_

_Sakuno stared at her friend, her mouth agape. "You can't be serious."_

"_Of course I'm serious! Sakuno, do you want to find out once and for all if Ryoma-sama is gay or not?" Tomoka demanded._

"_Yes…yes I want to…but we can just ask him…"_

"_He won't say. And what if he's not? Then he might be insulted. Look, no one will need to know what we're going to do. We're going to cover our faces and then do our best to be sexy, and if he doesn't become hard after the two sexiest girls in school present ourselves to him, then he is officially gay. If he does, then good for all of us. No one will know about the identities of the two mysterious sluts that solved this all-important case."_

_Sakuno felt as if it was a bad choice telling Tomoka. "But how are we going to do it?"_

"_That is a very good question…" Tomoka rubbed her chin pretentiously. "We can kidnap him…"_

"_Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed in astonishment. "We…we can't do that! That's too serious! We might be sued! And…and he's a guy, he's way stronger than the both of us…"_

"_Oh it's just going to be a while, nobody would care. And we're quite strong, for girls! I've been going to the gym and you've been practicing tennis!"_

_Sakuno sighed. "This idea is too crazy." She said. Kidnapping Ryoma? And most of all, trying to get him aroused? Sakuno could feel herself burning just thinking about it. "I don't think I can do it."_

_Tomoka smiled cheekily. "Oh really?" _

_Sakuno did not like the tone of her voice._

"_Are you sure it doesn't interest you? I'm sure you do it all the time in your fantasies." Tomoka whispered as she leaned close to Sakuno._

_Sakuno blushed. "W…what…what are you talking about….I don't have fantasies."_

"_Oh, you do, girl. There's a slut hidden deep inside you."_

"_S…shut up." Sakuno said adamantly. "I'm not doing it."_

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

The girl grabbed Ryoma's hands and placed them on her bra strap. Ryoma gulped as his hands, unwillingly of course, unhooked the strap and the bra came off and hit him on his face. He could smell the bra. Some detergent smell, some sweat smell and the smell of the girl.

When the bra came off his face, it was over.

Ryoma could not control himself by forcing himself to think of Ryuzaki sensei over and over again anymore. His face turned crimson red and he could feel his penis becoming as hard as a rock. His brain was no longer in control. His hormones were.

Ah, fuck it. Might as well give in to temptation.

Ryoma wrapped his arm tight around the girl, pulling her near.

"Eh?" The girl was a little surprised at the sudden initiative.

Ryoma lifted the girl's mask a little to reveal small, pink lips. He whistled softly as reached out and started kissing her ferociously.

"Mm...!" The girl was caught by surprise and tried to pull back, but Ryoma's grip was getting stronger. He was no longer drowsy, you see. His hormones had woken him up completely.

Ryoma's hands slowly found his way down to her boobs and he fondled with those soft breasts while penetrating further into the girl's mouth.

The girl moaned as her resistivity dropped. When they broke apart finally she was utterly out of breath. Ryoma smiled as he spun around and pinned the girl below him. Now he was the one in total control.

Kissing her, Ryoma slowly took off her skirt and then her panties, leaving her completely vulnerable. He took a moment to enjoy the view before kissing her again, fondling with the rest of her body.

Slowly, the girl was starting to participate as well, and their kisses became even more ravenous, and she hugged him back with her arms and legs, her hands tugging at his shirt, trying to peel it off.

When they parted, the girl was panting hard, catching her breath. Ryoma continued kissing and sucking, as he moved down her neck and slowly onto her chest.

"Oh…" The girl groaned, giving Ryoma more motivation to play even more.

"Oh...! Oh! ...ohh...ooooohhh...OH!"

How many different sounds can he force out from this sexy girl?

"Oh...oh...R…Ryoma-kun…"

...

Wait...what?

Ryoma froze. He jerked up suddenly, staring at the girl. That voice…. No… No way…

He ripped off the girl's mask, which he had deliberately kept it on because he thought it was the privacy that she needed. He gasped a little when a flustered Sakuno was revealed.

"Y…you're….Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter…." Ryoma said, feeling a little bit faint. Confusion, dread, fear, shock, embarrassment…all kinds of emotions started welling up inside of him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Sakuno said, her voice trembling. "I…I…" Tears started to build up in her eyes, but she was blinking hard and controlling them. Nonetheless, the tears were rolling down her cheeks in the end.

"I don't understand." Ryoma said, wiping her tears away gently. "Why would you…ah never mind…" He scowled a little as he brushed Sakuno's hair away from her face. So now, of all people, Sakuno knew exactly how eager Ryoma was to make out with a random prostitute. Sakuno, one of the cutest girls in school. Damn it.

"Are we…" Ryoma gulped. "Still doing this?" He scanned her body up and down. He'd better remember this for life.

"Huh? Oh…" Sakuno blushed even more, if that was even possible. "Oh. If…if you want…" She said shyly.

Ryoma was not religious. But he was sure that this was the gift from God. Secretly tongue-tied around girls, Ryoma had been avoiding them all his life, and now the cutest girl ever was lying on the bed naked and asking him if he wanted to make out?

Oh, God, why are you so good to me?

"Fuck yeah." Ryoma said, as he leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

"I wonder if everything is okay at Sakuno's side." Tomoka mumbled to herself as she rushed over to Sakuno's house. "Ah, I shouldn't have left her alone."

They had decided to lure Ryoma out by asking him to accompany them to change strings. And since there was nobody at Sakuno's house, they planned to lead him there and then knock him out unconscious.

However, all the seniors were catcalling and whistling when Sakuno asked Ryoma, and started giving Tomoka impossible errands so Sakuno could go with Ryoma alone instead. Tomoka sighed. She understood the kind intention of the seniors, but this was not the good time! Even though Sakuno assured her that she would be fine alone, Tomoka was still worried.

She promptly put on her mask and opened the door.

Her friend Sakuno was all tangled up with Ryoma, kissing and fondling, and they were both naked. They promptly stopped what they were doing and stared at Tomoka.

"I will now go home and wash my eyes and pretend that I didn't see anything!" Tomoka proclaimed loudly as she bolted away from the room.

* * *

**END OF FIC I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THANKS :***


End file.
